Prise de Fer
by this thorn
Summary: Slytherin Pride vs Gryffindor stubborness: Seamus witnesses the opening of a rift in Slytherin. He offers his support to Draco, but Draco isn't the kind to accept help easily. Rated for adult themes. Eventual SeamusDraco.
1. Salut

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes:** Seamus and Draco? I don't know, either. But I enjoyed writing it enough that the reasons don't interest me anymore. Also, note that this story is _entirely_ dialogue. The gestures and facial expressions of the characters are very important in this story: so important that I don't think words could do them justice. Use your imagination. Thirdly, chapter titles are fencing terms. It means something.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Salut**

"Malfoy!"

"Finnigan."

"Where you going?"

"Since when is that your business, Gryffindork?"

"It isn't, really. I'm just curious."

"Then I'm sure you'll understand if I choose not to answer."

"'Course. You're Malfoy."

"Exactly. And I don't answer to half bloods."

"Still, it's not a tough question."

"I…ugh…idiot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I wasn't talking to _you_, Finnigan."

"Oh. So_ you're_ the idiot, then."

"Why did…No. You know what? You're wasting my time. Do yourself a favor and _don't_ talk to me again."

"Sure thing, Malfoy. See you around."

"I…Wipe that _stupid_ grin off your face, Finnigan, or I'll take points from Gryffindor for unforgivable idiocy."

"Later, Malfoy."


	2. Pression

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes:** Short chapters, yes. But it's done. Just…slow in the posting? Sequel's a certainty.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pression**

"Malfoy!"

"Get out of my way, Finnigan."

"Do you have a wee minute?"

"I have plenty of time. For plenty of people. Who aren't you."

"I've a question on something for Potions."

"Are you deaf, or just an idiot?"

"Here I am remembering_you_ were the idiot."

"Finnigan, I'm warning you…"

"Going to chance the arm?"

"Fuck you."

"That's not very friendly, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm not supposed to be friendly! We're not friends!"

"Is that such a good idea, turning down friends?"

"What?"

"Because it looks to me like you're wanting for some about now."

"I'm _wanting_ for you to get out of my way and leave me bloody well alone."

"Interesting turn of events, so."

"Don't think I'm running from you. I just can't bear the _odour_ of your presence."

"Right. I'll be in the library if you need something."

"Bugger off!"


	3. Coup droit

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes:** Talent (especially in Anglo-Irish) can mean someone good-looking, in a pub-trolling sense. I can just see Seamus trying his best not to laugh after Draco says that…can't you?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coup droit**

"Looking for me?"

"Merlin! No. _No_, I'm _not_. And don't _touch_ me!"

"Well, why are you in the library then?"

"I should be asking _you_ that. After all, there aren't any books on _pig breeding_ here."

"I know plenty about that, already, so I do. Actually, I was after researching potions, seeing as you weren't helping me."

"You _what_? Did you actually think I _would_? You lack of talent is your own problem."

"I was just figuring you could, since you're so _talented_ in the class."

"Just because I _can_ help, doesn't mean I'll help _you_. Why don't you ask the Mudblood?"

"Malfoy, mind yourself."

"Oh, hit a nerve, did I? Have a crush on Granger, then? What_ever_ will the Weasel say?"

"Drop it _now_ Malfoy. Walk away."

"Why should _I_ be the one to run and hide? _My _mother's not slumming it with a _Muggle_."

"You…"

"Ow! Agh, get _off_ me! …ugh…fuck…!"

"I can't…believe…you…"

"Stop…disgusting…barbarian……_Stupefy_!"

"How _dare_ you! Filthy, rotten _beasts_! Ennervate! To Madame Pomfrey! Out, out, _out_! Two _weeks_ detention! Get, get! On your feet! Out! Vile, horrid creatures!"

"After you."

"No, by all _means_, you first."

"If you think I'll…"

"_OUT!_"


	4. Changement d'engagement

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes:** Let's see…This would be chapter 4/8. Nothing too exciting. If you pay close attention, you'll understand the story. I don't think it ever comes out completely.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changement d'engagement**

"Don't say a word, Finnigan."

"How's the nose?"

"Hurts like a Hippogriff, thanks."

"Maybe you'll watch your mouth next time?"

"Of all the hypocritical…"

"Sure, pleasantries aside, do you want bedpans or linens?"

"It's your fault we're here, you know. I don't see why they even let uncivilised…"

"It's only for today. Now, bedpans or linens? Make your claim."

"I will not, emphatically _not_, touch those vile…"

"Linens, then. Excellent choice. Off to it! Skedaddle! Drudgery waits for no man!"

"I'm not your friend, Finnigan. Your one-man-circus holds no charms for me."

"Give us a break, Malfoy. It's called 'conversation.'"

"And what, pray tell, have I done to encourage this idiocy?"

"I saw."

"You…?"

"Aye."

"But…"

"Ach, I'm gone! If I don't find a rag quick, Pomfrey'll make me use my toothbrush!"

"Finnigan!"

"Catch you tomorrow in the greenhouse!"

"…arsehole."


	5. Fausse Attaque

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes: **Not that I'm expecting reviews…this isn't a work of literary brilliance by any means…but I'd love to hear from people their opinions of Seamus/Draco, and ideas of what can be done with them together. Just because.

Also, Seamus is damned Irish. And I wouldn't mind him sounding Irish. But there's a limit. I'm compromising between J.K.Rowling and Margaret Mitchell.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fausse Attaque**

"Miss me?"

"Humph."

"_That_ much, so? I was only by Dean, and…"

"Oh, your _boy_friend?"

"No, I'm single. And…"

"Just to put the record straight, Finnigan, whatever you _thought_ you heard that day, you didn't."

"You mean about me Ma? Don't worry, breaking your face got me over that."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. But, seriously, if you ever want to talk about what I _didn't_ hear, I'm your man."

"You revolting…"

"You know what I mean. So…Plants. Pots. A regular party."

"Look, you take those, I'll take these, and you can leave me alone."

"Sure, Malfoy. I'll take the most of them, so I will. No problem. Doesn't bother me at all."

"Good."

"I'm thinking they should plant shamrocks all over the school grounds. I mean, not only does it look grand, but have you _seen_ the magic you can work with a genuine four-leaf clover? Maybe that would be the new favourite punishment: hours in the fields hunting four-leaf clovers. I wouldn't be minding that one bit."

"Did you listen to a word I said?"

"I did not, actually. I was busy not listening, just in case I heard something I didn't hear and you needed to be threatening me again. Now, where was I? Ach, right. Sprout's shoes. Does it not seem like she has a different pair every day? I'm wondering has it something to do with the gardening being a bit mucky, or she's actually matching them to whatever she's wearing under her robes. Maybe her underwear? Not that I want to ask Sprout about her underwear, but maybe Neville…"


	6. Seconde Intention

**Title:** Prise de Fer

**Pairing: **Seamus/Draco

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it. The entire Potter-verse belongs to the Lady Rowling, and writing this earns me nothing but harmless amusement.

**Author's notes: **By this point, I think I've decided to take up fencing. Or at least verbal fencing. The terminology is exciting. Also, continuity note: a day passes between each chapter, starting with the time between chapters 3 and 4.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seconde Intention**

"Speaking of which, I had a bit of interesting conversation with the Sorting Hat, once. I was up there to the front of the room and the first thing he says is he likes the smell of me hair, and I'm needing to tell him, naturally, all about me Ma, as she fixes up the shampoo we use herself, and won't sell the recipe to anyone, even though she'dmake a fine penny by it. Seeing as that, the Sorting Hat never smelled anything quite like it before, so he_needed_mention it, and I _needed_tell him. As it stands, I keep me shampoo hidden when I'm not using it – to protect the family secret and all – otherwise I can think of a certain blond Slytherin who'd be loving to get his hands on it. Come to think of it, it's not so much a family secret, seeing as Ma's the only one who knows how make it. Maybe so old Mouldy-Butt can't Legilmency it out of my head if he ever manages to catch me? Though I doubt the slimy git even has hair to be washing. Or you, for that matter, even so…"

"Finnigan?"

"…you can never be too careful…"

"Finnigan!"

"…when it comes to keeping secrets."

"FINNIGAN!"

"Ach, what?"

"You realize I've had my earplugs in the entire time?"

"'Course. Youdo havewhen working with mandrakes."

"And you didn't shut your gob once the entire time?"

"I was talking to the plants."

"You were…"

"I was. But we're done now, so…tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"Yeah."

"See you, then."

"See you."


	7. Changement de Rhythme

**Title: **Prise de Fer

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my universe, not my livelihood. All fun and games and maybe more besides.

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter after this, and the sequel is in the planning. Perhaps now is the time to point out that I have never read any Harry Potter books, only studied the subject as intensely as possible without using first-hand sources. A friend, though, recently showed me a quote from PS that shows Seamus saying "me" instead of "my." I may change that in the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changement de Rhythme**

"Why did you stop?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't said a word for almost two minutes, now. I thought you were dead."

"I didn't know I was in charge of conversation."

"What am _I _supposed to say? A body can't usually get a word in edgewise around you."

"Tell me about your_self_, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sure you already know most everything. It's public property, after all."

"Hm. Maybe I do."

"What's that supposed to mean, Finnigan?"

"Not a wee thing. I only repeated what you said."

"No, you said 'maybe.' What do you _think_ you know?"

"You tell me."

"If you even _dare_ to start spreading…_rumours_…"

"I'm not saying a word to anyone. I know that kind of way."

"Oh, lovely. And you think telling me that will get me to spill my guts to you about everything that has or has _not_ happened? Dream on, Finnigan."

"I, for once, haven't said a thing."

"You haven't…fuck you. That's pathetic, you know that? Though I should have expected it from you."

"Seeing as we're almost done here, I've been wanting to ask you about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday. No detention, no potting and no more 'Mock the Malfoy.'"

"Dean has a playdate with Ron tomorrow…"

"Your loverboy's cheating on you with the Weasel? How could he!"

"…and I was planning on going to the lake."

"To drown yourself for the shame of it all? Don't let me stop you."

"Actually, I thought you might be joining me."

"No thanks, Finnigan. I'm young and beautiful; I have too much to live for."

"Who else are you going to spend the weekend with?"

"If you're playing the Pity card, you can stop right now."

"It's called the 'Friendship' card, and I don't be 'playing.' You can take it or leave it: I'll be there tomorrow."

"And I'm sure I'll have better things to do. I'll leave you to clean up."

"Bye now."

"Goodbye."

"…see you tomorrow."


	8. Dégagement

**Title: **Prise de Fer

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my universe, not my livelihood. All fun and games and maybe more besides.

**Author's Note:** Ah, the end of the first portion. Sure, things are tame, but that's because it's only just begun. The plan for the next part is different: a story completely devoid of dialogue, with an accompanying transcription of all conversation. Think of it like reading a summary of a meeting, then being given an audio tape recorded during it. If you have strong feelings for or against this, let me know.

Thanks to all readers.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dégagement**

"Have you ever actually seen the squid?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Finnigan."

"Not that I really need see it to believe it, but I'm _not_ seeing it, and I come by here all the time. From the way Fred and George are telling of it, you aren't passing by the lake with_out_ seeing it. You know them, but: can only be trusting them so far or you'll wake up with a beak and yellow feathers. Speaking of twisting hay…"

"As interesting as I'm sure it would be to listen to you expound on the merits of grass-weaving, don't you at all wonder why I'm here?"

"To see the squid, same as me."

"You…why are you doing this?"

"Well, I didn't have much else do, seeing as the lads already had plans, and I'm always hearing so much about this giant squid in the lake, so I says to meself…"

"Can you be serious just for a moment, Finnigan? I want to know if you're serious."

"If I weren'tn't, it's certain I could think of better things doing with my free time, rather than sitting about being slagged by you."

"I haven't insulted you yet."

"So you haven't."

"But…why?"

"Because you didn't deserve what they did to you and, so, with friends like that, who wants enemies?"

"You're serious."

"So I am."

"And nobody else can find out."

"Naturally."

""And this doesn't mean I want to…"

"Of course not. You're Malfoy."

"Right."

"Now that you mention it, why _are_ you here?"

"Well, I suppose if that squid isn't planning on making an appearance, you'll need someone to listen to your blather."

"You're just envious of my eloquence."

"Your _eloquence_? Try _nonsense_."

"Now, nonsense, I can do."

"Ugh, wake me up when it's over."

"You best not be falling asleep on me. I might need feed you to the squid, so."

"Is that a threat, Finnigan?"

"Friendly advice."


End file.
